Warriors of the Dead
Warriors of the Dead (大感激!!いたぞ!あの世のスゲエ奴, Daikangeki!! Ita zo! Ano Yo no Sugee Yatsu) is the first episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-fifth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 28, 1993. Its original American air date was September 10, 2001. Summary This episode starts out with Goku, Bubbles, Gregory and King Kai on the Snake Way. Goku wants to go to Grand Kai's planet to meet the fighters there, and rushes off to get there, and in a comical routine of rushing off and then running backwards to King Kai (complete with music playing backwards whenever Goku runs backwards), Goku figures out from King Kai that they need to catch a plane to get to Grand Kai's planet, and they need to return to King Yemma's palace to get to that plane. Eventually, Goku uses Instant Transmission to bring all four of them there. In King Yemma's judging place, Goku and King Kai get permission to board the plane and they leave Bubbles and Gregory with King Yemma. While the plane is bringing them to planet of Grand Kai, the duo see a lot of the Other World. They soon arrive on Grand Kai's planet and see West Kai, a green alien, and some warriors waiting for the master Grand Kai for some message. After West Kai makes fun of King Kai for being dead (and all the goofiness has ended), Grand Kai arrives. All bow to him except a confused Goku, who eventually does so after being comically harassed by King Kai. After Grand Kai lands, he begins dancing to rock music playing from his boom box, but eventually stops to inform everyone of problems in Hell. Grand Kai explains (through a flashback) how Cell had arrived at King Yemma's for judgment and is cast into Hell, through a trapdoor where he and Frieza team up and begin causing terror. Grand Kai assigns the green alien called Pikkon to go to Hell and face the evil duo, but Goku agrees to join him, thinking he can not fight them by himself. Goku and Pikkon go to Hell where they meet Goz and Mez. Then they see Cell and Frieza beating on two other ogres. King Cold and the Ginyu Force are also there, then Cell flings an ogre to the mountain of needles but Goku saves the ogre. Frieza is surprised to see Goku and sends Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo out to fight Goku. Goku hits them once each, and they fall into the bloody pond. When Cell attacks Goku, Pikkon uses the Burning Shoot to knock him into the bloody pond, frightening Frieza. Pikkon easily beats up Frieza and King Cold. He then performs the Hyper Tornado to impact Cell and the Ginyu Force out of the bloody pond and throw them to the mountain of needles. Next Frieza, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and King Cold are shown beat up in a jail cell. Goku and Pikkon return to Grand Kai's planet, and Goku explains to King Kai of Pikkon's immense energy and he even wants to fight him. King Kai just wants Goku to be wise. Then the episode ends. Battles *Goku vs. Guldo, Burter, Jeice, and Recoome *Pikkon vs. Perfect Cell, Frieza, and King Cold Trivia *In the original Japanese promotional clip for this episode (as seen in the last episode), Goku turns Super Saiyan as he fights the past enemies. However, for whatever reason, Toei Animation decided that Goku would hide this ability to go Super Saiyan from Pikkon until the two actually fought. Since the animation for the episode was already done and there was no time to change Goku's hair completely, Toei went in and digitally altered Goku's hair to black, giving him a look similar to a False Super Saiyan.DBZ The Mystery Of The Black Haired Super Saiyan - An explanation of the "black-haired Super Saiyan Goku" seen in this episode. (See right.) *The Shamoians from Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, or rather two look-alike species, make a cameo appearance as two alien creatures playfighting. *When King Kai lectures Goku about how they can never make bad time when they are dead, his halo disappears until Goku says that he can not wait to meet "the master of other world". *A Kanassan look-alike also appears, albeit a different color. *This is the first and only time Goku meets King Cold and Guldo, let alone fight. *It is very odd that Goku has to power up at all to fight the Ginyu Force, as on Namek, he was easily able to crush them without even using the Kaio-ken. This is possibly due to them getting stronger while being in Hell for so long. *The events of the second part of the episode are altered in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 where instead of Goku being helped by Pikkon, he goes to fight Frieza and Cell with Bardock who was a participant in the Otherworld Tournament. *When Burter is writhing in pain after getting hit in the stomach, his eyes are white for a brief moment. *The Ginyu Force's defeat mirrors their earlier defeat in the 94th episode of Dragon Ball Z, Power of the Spirit: they are all overwhelmed and end up getting knocked into the Bloody Pond. *When King Kai and Goku arrive on Grand Kai's planet, they are greeted by two of King Kai's former pupils. One of them wears a white gi and bears a striking resemblance to Ryu, the main protagonist of the Street Fighter video game series. Goku and Ryu are known to be similar in many ways, given that they are both martial arts masters always seeking new challengers in order to become as strong as possible, they both have control over Ki and throw their signature moves in a very similar fashion (Goku's Kamehameha and Ryu's Hadouken), and they both have a very strong appetite (although Ryu's appetite is only shown in Street Fighter II V). Gallery References Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z